The Dying Words of Draco Malfoy
by Schermionie
Summary: Here lies Draco Malfoy, hair gel extraordinaire and beloved git. Draco's life conclusion...


**Summary:** Here lies Draco Malfoy...hair gel extraordinaire and beloved git. Draco's last thoughts of the world...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, especially Draco Malfoy. Oh, but if I did...

And, yeah, just to be safe. In case this holds any resemblance to any other fic you have ever read/written (which it undoubtebly does- there are so many fics out there), then I assure you it is compltely unintentional. I've actually never read this sort of thing.

**A/N:** this originally started out as an angsty D/Hr fic. No idea how it evolved into this...thing. Ah well. Enjoy! I just wrote it as I went along really.

They came suddenly, without warning, without preamble. There were many deaths that night, corpses littering the ground, their faces distorted in unimaginable pain. Unimaginable to all who were fortunate enough to evade it, that is

We thought we were prepared, even more than matched to our enemies. We were wrong. How could we have been so stupid? How could I, I who have experienced the wrath of our foes first hand, have expected any less from them, expected to be able to win this war?

And now, now we, the _lucky _survivors, crouch like cowards in our hiding places, waiting bitterly for the end to come. And it will come. Soon.

The only thing left to do now is bury our dead and hope for a swift end. But there is no hope and we all know that the end will not be swift; we all know that in fact it will be tortuous, without mercy…just as our friend's and family'sdeaths were. Before long there will be no one to bury the dead. Before long they will find us.

Would you like me to explain? Take this further, acquaint you with each and every person whom I knew and loved, describe to you their horrific deaths, convey to you the feelings of heartbreak coursing through my veins? Every gory detail is stored right here in my head, and I could tell you…

No, I think not. I can see you'd hate it.

But what else can I divulge, while I still have the time? You see, time is a very precious commodity these days and I'd rather not weary you with inconsequential details in these last few precious minutes.

Let's start simple, shall we?

My name's Draco Malfoy (as if you didn't already guess). In my spare time I like to terrorize Mudbloods and other lesser beings. I'm 29 and so far-

-have completely messed up my life.

The end.

What a wonderful tale. Full of rainbows and smiles all round...

The truth is I have nothing to tell. My life is empty and meaningless. All our lives are irrelevant and futile now. We hold no faith in our predicament; there'sno chance of escape. We will not be remembered or revered for our acts, no longer held in high regards, shunned by the very people who were supporting us until we crashed and burned.

Have you ever been betrayed? Do you know what it feels like to have backs turned towards you where friendly faces once were? Trust in the world and its people draining slowly away until you can no longer believe even those closest to your heart… No confidence in your allies has a knock on effect; soon this distrust shows in your eyes, it is visible to your adversaries. They play on your fears until little by little your world crumbles, you lose the reasons to live and have no energy or motivation left to find them again. Then they attack.

I am not going to mention their battle tactics and strategies. I don't want to die with my last words as "…forming the hideous mark on their arms, they charge…" or "first they rounded up the key members of the battle, cutting them off from each other and crucial help that could save their…". I would much rather end my life by saying something profound; which would be, as you are probably thinking, totally out of character for me. You're right. I've never said anything remotely profound.

Enough. Why am I babbling about tiny details not even distantly connected to anything important? I should be telling you what I want on my headstone or something. That's even if I get a headstone…

Here liesDraco Malfoy, hair gel extraordinaire and beloved git. Rest in horse shit.

On second thoughts, perhaps it's best if I don't get a headstone at all.

Second thoughts. I have a lot of them. But I'm not going to get into that. It's best not to dwell on those important decisions I have made that directly influenced my life. I want good memories…

No time for that now. They're coming. I doubt I have very many good memories anyway. Why are you still here? Get a life and, if you take my advice, keep it. You never know it may be useful some day…Not that life did much good for me, though now I'm about to die I feel as if I'm going to miss it.

Does this suffice? Fulfill your wishes? Measure up to your usual standards?

Well, I don't care what you think. There's nothing you can do to change it. This is my final draft, the ultimate manuscript, The Dying Words of Draco Malfoy.

**A/N** Have you ever noticed how a lot of the time in fics that contain or mention the final battle the characters often know when it will take place? How exactly did they come to this agreement with the opposing side? Do they have some sort of communication device? Hmm. I know! A giant floating noticeboard! Like in the Gryffindor common room when they put up a sign that informs students of the next Hogsmeade weekend.

I digress.

Is this at all OOC? Do you really hate it? Like it? Love it? I would be seriously interested to hear your views on this matter. And if you like this and my other fic then who knows maybe I will write more? Please please just drop a review if you have the time. Thanks.


End file.
